<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by Prompts with Dish (ReminiscentLullaby)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251899">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminiscentLullaby/pseuds/Prompts%20with%20Dish'>Prompts with Dish (ReminiscentLullaby)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Holding Hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminiscentLullaby/pseuds/Prompts%20with%20Dish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth finds Mayura in a cemetery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: graveyard walk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did you come here?”</p><p>Mayura smiles, leaning against the trunk of the old tree Hawkmoth found her beneath. Words appearing as a cloud into the cold, she murmurs, “Look around.” </p><p>He sweeps his gaze across frosted grass, across modest plaques and great slabs of marble dappling the meadow, across the frigid, fading dusk surrounding them, and sees, perhaps, what he most fears: death and decay and freezing emptiness. </p><p>But Mayura reaches for his hand to bring his anxious eyes back her way. She holds him there a moment, to feel the press of airy, halcyon silence, and whispers, “Peace.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>